ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Creation Voltion
Ben 10: Creation Voltion is a new series got to stop released. Newgrounds website *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/585988 Fan List If anyone likes it put your signeture down below! Plot The story end of Ben 10: Omniverse, that a new name Ben Tennyson a age 18, fused Timeline of Omniverse, the Omniverse is a new Omnitrix and destroyed, but Azmuth thinks a new Omnitrix that evolved with Omnivermatrix. Azmuth the begining of a Reshiram and Zekrom on Pokémon. Characters *Ben Tennyson (main character, and main is a Reshiram and Zekrom, but is end to atarts of Black and White Kyurem) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Alpha (Ben's father counterparts) *Little Star *Sir George (formerly) *Forker *Noah (crossover only) *Stan (crossover only) *Rex Salazar (crossover is a Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United version only) *Twinkle Breath *Legendary EX Powers *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad Secondary Characters *Goku (crossover only) *Gohan (crossover only) *Piccolo (crossover only) *Tien (crossover only) *Yamcha (crossover only) *Android 17/18 (formerly, crossover only) *Chiaotzu (crossover only) *Naruto (crossover only) *A-Nine (crossover only) *Talzan (crossover only) Legendary EX Characters *Perodua Alza EX (leader, as a human of Rex even in Creation Voltion: Omniverse and Haqim 10: Legacy) *Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX (advented and second-in-command) *Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX *Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX *Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX *Perodua Myvi Elegance EX *Perodua Viva ELITE EX *Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX *Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Hybrid EX *Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX *Perodua Alza Hybrid EX *Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX *Perodua Viva EX *Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX *Perodua Viva Hybrid EX *Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX *Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX *Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX Villains *Vilcubra (main villain, is a formerly) *Techadon *All Blue Species *White Vilcubra *Red Vilcubra *Evil Vilcubra *Vilgax *Vilgax's Drones *Master Kael *Psychic Master Vilcubra *All Villains *Retaliator (destroyed) *Control Freak *White Retaliator *Red Retaliator *Evil Retaliator *Infinite Lord Retaliator (crossover only) *Pikkon (confirmed in Season 4) Aliens *All of Ben's aliens (is using a new form of Omniverse unlocked) *Teadyphon *Scarno *Evionan *Gostfreon *XLR689 *Close-Pad *Scarion *Breath Episodes (Season 1) *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Ultimate Heroes United *Episode 10 *Episode 11 *Stan - Ben: Ultimate EX Ultra Crossover Episodes (Season 2) *The Transformation of the Bivalvan (Noah 10 crossover) *The Transformation of the Galapagus (Noah 10 crossover) *The Transformation of the P'andor (Noah 10 crossover) *The Transformation of the Andreas (Noah 10 crossover) *The Transformation of the Ra'ad (Noah 10 crossover) *Charge Back *The Vengeance of Vilcubra: Part 1 *The Vengeance of Vilcubra: Part 2 *The Vengeance of Vilcubra: Part 3 *Revolution (how to get a Revolution that of events timeline at Alternate Timeline) *Generator and the Black Knight *Revived Revolution and the Return of the Vilcubra *Vulcan Scene Powers *Ben 10, Dragon Ball, Naruto: Heroes United Returns Episodes (Season 3) *The Royal of George (his a Even joins Ben in a friends) *Hero is Born *Ben - Noah: The Ultimate EX Crossover (movie special) *Attacks *Terrors *Sir George and the Area 51 (when Sir George joins Ben and Even) *My Bad *Humungou-Ouch Again *Rojo Returns *Catch a Falling Zekroar *Gootino *Forge of Creation (when website Forge of Creation/Hubbed and Species) *Gaining Speed Episodes (Season 4) *The Pikkon Begins *Ben 10 and A-Nine: Heroes United (movie special) *Beware and the Battle of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX *Pikkon Returns *The Revolution *IAX Returns (crossover with Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed) *Ultimate Revolution *Ever! (crossover with Ben 10: Stupidity Force, when Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX did not appear) *The Ultimate Power of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX *Ultimate Attack of Pikkon *Enhanced Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (crossover with Ben 10,000: Multi Trixes) *Revolution *The Ultimate Battle: Part 1 *The Ultimate Battle: Part 2 (final episode) See Series Theme Song thumb|309px|right|Ben, he friends, and all aliens to summon Kyurem is Black and White timeline.Ben and the Reshiram of Zekrom in a theme song of All Ben's aliens, the Ben is slapped into a Omnivermatrix, the Ultimate EX Reshiram and Zekrom fused, the Ben attacks the Vilcubra. The Vilcubra destroyed, Ben and his team on a Reshiram and Zekrom, the logo appears. The crossover only is Generator Rex, Noah 10, Stan 14, Naruto/Dragon Ball Z, A-Nine, and other series from Great Legend War is theme song only. Trivia *Reshiram and Zekrom the beginning of Ben Tennyson and his team. *According as Legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom, the Reshiram a new ability is Turboblaze and Teravolt.